New Feelings & New Beginnings
by Bambi23
Summary: A little Merthur fanfic I wrote. This is my first fanfic so please review and let me know how I did. I'll try to make a new chapter soon if you guys like it. Thanks!


New Feelings & New Beginnings ~

Merlin sat in his bed, letting his thoughts wander. It had been about one month since Merlin had been Arthur's manservant and already Merlin had felt somewhat of a _connection_ towards Arthur.

He knew his destiny was to serve and protect the prince but despite all that, he was starting to feel something else. Something new, something he couldn't control, a feeling he almost didn't want to control; _love_.

Merlin's stomach twisted and he snapped out of thought. He shivered at the thought of Arthur and tried desperately to get the prince off of his mind.

It had become painfully hard for him to go to the Prince's chambers and act as if he felt nothing. How can he help the man bathe and dress when, the whole time, images of that tawny skin contracting under his hand kept crossing his mind?

He couldn't leave Camelot, his destiny was to protect and advise the blonde prat and he couldn't leave Gaius either. He sighed quietly, what was he going to do?

"Merlin!" Gaius' voice called from the other room, "Shouldn't you be on your way to Arthur's chamber?"

Merlin cleared his throat as he stood up and reached for his trademark scarf. "Yes, I do. Thank you, Gaius."

Arthur lay among his fur covers and stared at the roof of his canopy bed. He hadn't been able to sleep for more than an hour – thinking too much, and he had a lot to think about.

Recently, his thoughts had almost been completely consumed by his manservant. He found himself anticipating the times when he would have the man's company, mostly (though he would never say anything aloud) when he would help the Prince undress.

Arthur shivered as he imaged the raven haired servant's pale hands brushing against his shoulder, his chest, his lower stomach … his thighs … pleasure shot through his body.

He cursed his self and his stupid hormones; he cursed the fact that everything was just so complicated, but most of all, he cursed Merlin and his affect on the heir to the throne.

He didn't know what it was, but there was something about Merlin that made his body jerk. Something that made his heart clench. Everything about the manservant drew him in and it drove Arthur insane. He could find no escape.

"Your Highness?"

The young prince just about suppressed a groan as he heard the manservant's voice outside the door to his chamber. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

"Err, yes, Merlin." He swung his legs out of his warm bed, "Come in. What took you so long?"

"Oh, sorry sire," Merlin mumbled sheepishly as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, softly, managing to balance a breakfast tray in one hand, "I over-slept. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Well that makes two of us…" Arthur mumbled, running a hand through his straight blond hair.

"Excuse me sire?"

The prince tinted pink as he glanced upward and met the concerned and intense pale blue eyes.

"N-Nothing… I just didn't sleep much either…" he cleared his throat nervously, his blue eyes darting around the room, not resting on anything for more than a few seconds and purposely avoiding the manservant, "I guess I have a lot on my mind …"

Merlin set the tray down on the end of the bed. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Arthur couldn't stop his mind from wandering, his eyes following. Yes, there was something he could do… he could drop those baggy pants of his and let him have his way. He would sleep easy at night if _that_could happen. Just the idea of having those legs around his waist, of having the younger male moaning and panting in his ear…

He shifted uncomfortably in his place as his trousers suddenly felt tight.

"Um … y-your Highness …?"

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts at Merlin's nervous, embarrassed stutter, his face gone red. Merlin was shifting awkwardly on his feet, gazing at the future king with a mixture of confusion, embarrassment and … something else … something Arthur recognized but couldn't quite put his finger on.

He cleared his throat and averted his gaze to his feet. "Y-yes Merlin: muck out the horses and shine my amour by this afternoon. Oh and I need you to draw a bath for me, warm water this time please."

The corners of the manservant's elegant mouth twitched upward as he nodded obediently. "Of course Your Highness."

Arthur bit his lips, damning his lack of self control before turning back to his breakfast.

(Later that day )

"Is this temperature okay?" Merlin asked stepping away from the metal two.

The Prince dipped his finger into the water, testing, before nodding. "Perfect."

He began to remove his armor and have his manservant a pointed look, gesturing him over. Fighting the blush he knew was covering his cheeks; Merlin approached the heir and, cursing his trembling hands, began to remove the metal shoulder protector. He tried to keep his eyes focused on the task at hand – he really did – but his eyes were wondering. He couldn't stop them, and it really didn't help when the breast plate had been removed, revealing Arthur's smooth, tawny chest.

"Merlin - are you okay?"

"Uh, eh, y-yes … I'm fine …" the Warlock mumbled embarrassed.

Arthur nodded, watching his manservant concerned and totally unconvinced. He watched as Merlin's hands, shaking, reached for the armor around his waist. He shivered in pleasure as a finger brushed against his lower abdomen.

He didn't think about what he did next. If he had, he definitely wouldn't have done it. Allowing his mind to go blank, he grasped Merlin's chin between two fingers and forced their lips together.

Merlin moaned quietly and his hands groped at the Prince's bare shoulder. Hissing as nails scarred his skin, Arthur's hand snapped into action; one gripped at his waist, bunching up the fabric, while the other ran through his black hair, holding his head in place. His tongue probed at his manservant's mouth, almost instinctively. Merlin's mouth parted and allowed the Prince's tongue to enter. Arthur groaned in pleasure at the taste.

The need for oxygen became too much for them and they had to pull apart. Panting hard, the two stared at each other, cheeks tinted red and blue eyes sparkling. Arthur's face softened and his hand came around to caress the bottom of Merlin's chin, causing him to turn a darker red.

"I love you," he mumbled without realizing it.

Merlin stared at him for a moment, making the blond prince feel really nervous, before kissing him soundly, the heat burning.

"I love you too."


End file.
